


Celebration

by Kataly_Malfoy



Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Stephen trở về từ một chiều không gian khác mong vừa kịp sinh nhật Tony.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768208) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



 

Stephen bước ra từ cổng phép, mệt đến hụt cả hơi. Anh cẩn thận chọn ban công ngoài tháp Stark để đặt chân, hoàn toàn muốn giữ im lặng cho sự xuất hiện của mình, háo hức định gây bất ngờ cho cả gia đình sau hai tuần đi vắng.

Nhưng khi anh xoay người đối mặt với lớp cửa kính, một khung cảnh mê hoặc đập vào mắt khiến anh khựng lại, một nụ cười dần nở trên môi anh. Nhìn những bóng người đi đứng qua lại và khiêu vũ dưới ánh đèn êm dịu trong phòng khách, xem ra anh canh giờ chuẩn lắm.

Đang có một bữa tiệc, nho nhỏ thân mật thôi, cho sinh nhật của Tony. Anh vốn không chắc mình có về kịp không, nhất là với những khó khăn anh gặp phải lúc du hành, nhưng giờ anh đã có thể thấy gánh nặng nhấc khỏi đôi vai khi nhận ra mình về kịp rồi.

Stephen lại gần hơn, vừa đến rìa bụi cây nên vẫn chưa ai thấy anh cả. Đôi khi anh thấy như bị tập kích bởi cuộc sống mà anh may mắn có được này, phải cần một lúc lâu anh mới tiêu hóa hết được, mới tự nhủ bản thân được rằng đây là thật, đây là gia đình mà anh đã gầy dựng nên.

Biệt đội Avengers và các mật vụ Shield, cùng một vài bạn bè đối tác khác, đều đang nhàn nhã cầm ly trò chuyện với nhau, những cái nhoẻn môi và tiếng cười khe khẽ vang vọng lại từ khắp khung tường.

Không khí ấm cúng tươi vui đến nỗi đã lâu rồi Stephen chưa có dịp thấy lại, anh cẩn thận lướt mắt khắp phòng tìm người yêu và mấy đứa nhỏ nay anh xem như con, và những gì anh thấy, lạ lùng thay, chợt khiến anh nao lòng.

Điều đầu tiên bắt lấy ánh mắt anh, làm anh bật cười là Morgan và Peter. Hai đứa đang đứng giữa nơi được mấy cái ghế quây lại, Morgan hào hứng bắt Peter nhảy cùng con bé, cả hai vừa vấp váp vòng quanh vừa cười rộ lên.

Peter cúi nhìn con bé đầy cưng chiều, ánh mắt lấp lánh niềm hạnh phúc của cậu khiến tim Stephen như mềm đi. Harley ngồi trên ghế xem thôi, tay cầm điện thoại nhưng lâu lâu vẫn bình luận vài câu làm hai đứa kia cười lớn.

Cảm giác ấm áp trong lòng anh bành trướng đến phát đau. Stephen đã phải mất một thời gian dài mới quen được với việc trở thành cha và thầy của những đứa trẻ này. Những đứa trẻ thông minh lanh lợi và đầy sức sống, anh thường cảm thấy mình không xứng với chúng, dù chúng chưa bao giờ ngừng quan tâm anh.

Cũng phải mất một lúc, nhưng anh vẫn gạt đi được nước mắt để nhìn khắp căn phòng lần nữa, lần này ánh mắt anh dừng ngay trên Pepper, người đang đứng bên quầy bar rủ rỉ nói chuyện với May.

Lòng anh chợt thắt lại khi anh thấy vẻ mỏi mệt hiện rõ trên gương mặt cô, dù có một lớp trang điểm vẫn không giấu hết được. Cô trông khá căng thẳng, và với cái cách đôi mắt cô lâu lâu lại lướt qua khắp phòng, Stephen đoan chắc anh chính là nguyên nhân.

Anh ghét phải xa nhà quá lâu, ghét cái công việc khiến anh phải đi biền biệt mấy tuần liền, dù những khám phá anh đạt được rất đáng phấn khích. Dòng suy tưởng của anh đột ngột ngắt đoạn bởi đôi mắt xanh thẳm dừng trên người anh chỉ với một lần ngoảnh đầu.

Hơi thở Stephen bỗng dưng nghẹt lại, anh như chôn chân tại chỗ, chẳng dám nhúc nhích mảy may khi đôi mắt cô mở to đầy nhẹ nhõm và một nụ cười nở rộ trên môi.

Stephen vẫn đứng nguyên đó khi Pepper đặt ly xuống, thì thầm vài câu với May, siết nhẹ lấy vai cô. Cô băng ngang qua sảnh tiệc và lần đầu tiên trong suốt tối nay Stephen mới có cơ hội ngắm cô kỹ hơn.

Phong cách của cô lúc nào cũng thật ưa nhìn bắt mắt. Cô mặc quần ống rộng màu đen xòe ra ở cuối cùng một chiếc áo trắng, một sự kết hợp hoàn hảo giữa thanh lịch và bình dân mà cô luôn muốn anh và Tony học theo.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, cô bước ra vùng khoảng không đầy gió lạnh và có gì đó đượm buồn chợt nhá lên trong anh, một cảm giác gần như không thể nào đẩy lùi đi được.

“Stephen,” cô chỉ còn cách vài bước chân, ánh đèn hắt từ trong phòng ra làm nhòa đi nửa bên mặt cô, và chính những khoảnh khắc này khiến anh khó mà tin được đây là thực. “Mừng anh về nhà.”

Stephen xông lên ôm cô vào lòng. Tay cô đặt lên tóc anh, tay còn lại vòng qua hông anh, và chỉ thế thôi anh cũng đủ hiểu cô nhẹ nhõm cỡ nào khi thấy anh, như thể cô đã chiến thắng được nỗi sợ dai dẳng suốt mấy tuần vừa rồi.

“Anh đây,” tiếng anh thì thầm thoảng qua bên tóc cô. “Anh về đây rồi, anh vẫn ổn cả.”

Pepper chôn mặt vào vai anh, và dù với tầng tầng lớp lớp vải vóc trên người, anh vẫn biết là cô đang khóc, sụt sịt xíu thôi, và anh không hề trách cô dù chỉ một chút. Hai người cứ đứng đó một lúc lâu cho đến khi một tiếng ré “Papa!” vang lên khiến hai người phải buông nhau ra.

Cả hai nhìn vào phòng, thấy Morgan cười toe chỉ tay vào họ, còn cố kéo Peter theo cùng. Tiếng kêu của cô bé thu hút sự chú ý của những người khác nữa, nhưng họ vốn đã quen với sự xuất quỷ nhập thần của anh nên chỉ cười rồi quay lại với những cuộc trò chuyện dang dở.

“Xem ra anh về vừa đúng lúc đó,” Pepper thì thầm, tay cô nằm gọn trong bàn tay run run của anh.

Đây là để giúp anh bình tâm lại, anh biết mà. Sau một chuyến đi dài, anh thường không thích phải hòa mình vào chốn đông người ngay, chứ đừng nói là cả một sự kiện náo nhiệt như vầy, nhưng hôm nay là sinh nhật Tony, anh thà chết còn hơn để lỡ.

Pepper dắt anh qua cửa, chỉ thả tay anh ra để anh bế Morgan lên khi con bé xộc tới chỗ anh. Anh bật cười, có hơi run nhẹ vì đôi tay phải bế con bé hơi đau trong khi nó ríu rít bảo nó nhớ anh lắm.

Nhìn qua con bé, Stephen có thể thấy vẻ mặt nhẹ nhõm của cả Harley và Peter, gật đầu với cả hai coi như đã biết. Hai đứa không ai định nhào qua đu bám lấy anh trước mặt nhiều người như vầy, nhưng Stephen vẫn chờ hai đứa sẽ ngồi lại hàng tiếng đồng hồ kể chuyện cho anh nghe.

Pepper đang cười với Morgan, Stephen hôn lên trán con bé, trấn an nó rằng dĩ nhiên anh cũng nhớ nó nhiều chứ. Tuy nhiên anh bị xen ngang ngay sau đó, bởi một tiếng gọi run rẩy hụt hơi ngay bên phải anh.

“Stephen?”

Pepper dễ dàng đón Morgan từ tay anh và Stephen nhìn thẳng vào Tony, môi nở nụ cười nhẹ. Hiếm lắm mới có lúc được thấy vẻ mặt nhẹ nhõm của những người yêu dấu mà không làm anh đau lòng, vì anh biết Tony vốn không nghờ anh sẽ ở đây. Đôi mắt Tony mở to ngó anh đăm đăm với vẻ bối rối hòa lẫn vui sướng, nhìn anh như thể anh là ma vậy.

Nhiệm vụ lần này của Stephen đáng lẽ phải kéo dài thêm vài ngày nữa nhưng anh gồng mình tăng tốc vượt qua, định gây bất ngờ cho cả gia đình và người yêu của anh với sự xuất hiện đột ngột này.

Vẻ mặt của Tony là minh chứng quá rõ để anh biết mình đã đúng, anh bước lên ôm chầm lấy hắn, không khác mấy so với ôm Pepper lúc nãy, “sinh nhật vui vẻ,” anh thầm thì.

Đôi tay Tony siết anh chặt hơn. “Anh là đồ ngốc, anh lại làm việc quá sức rồi phải không?” Hắn lẩm bẩm đáp.

Stephen chỉ nhún vai, không thực sự nghe thấy bất mãn trách cứ nào từ tông giọng của hắn, rồi buông hắn ra. Anh đưa tay lùa qua tóc Tony, cúi mình đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên môi hắn, mặc kệ những người khác còn đang đứng trong nhà họ, “Tôi không có quà gì cho anh cả.”

Tony nhếch môi cười, “Tôi nghĩ mình anh là đủ rồi.”

Bữa tiệc vẫn tiếp tục, Stephen nhận ra mình luôn được hai người yêu kèm sát hai bên, Morgan cuộn mình trong vòng tay anh cho đến khi con bé thiếp đi. Anh cười nói chào đón những người đã trở thành một phần gia đình anh, cảm giác đối thoại với họ cũng khá dễ chịu, anh cứ hay dựa vào Tony hoặc Pepper và tự nhủ mình rằng đây đều là thật.

Anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ có một gia đình như này lần nữa. Tất cả những người có xuất thân khác nhau, trải nghiệm cuộc sống khác nhau, vậy mà họ lại hòa hợp với nhau đến độ khiến đầu anh xoay mòng.

Cuối cùng, khi anh ngồi xuống cạnh Peter và Harley, hai đứa bắt đầu hào hứng kể anh nghe mọi chuyện anh đã bỏ lỡ mấy tuần qua, anh bắt gặp ánh mắt May phía sau hai đứa, thật khó để nhớ lại quãng thời gian trước đây, khó mà nhớ được nỗi đau của sự cô đơn từng đem anh nuốt chửng, và anh hoàn toàn không có ý định nhớ gì về chúng nữa.

 


End file.
